Eine lustige Welt
"We stopped checking for monsters under our bed, because we realized they were inside us" (Wir haben aufgehört unter unseren Betten nach Monstern zu suchen, weil wir festgestellt haben, dass sie sich in uns selbst befinden.) - Der "Joker" Man sieht immer nur die Bilder und glaubt nicht daran, irgendwann einmal selbst betroffen zu sein: Wenn Menschen sterben; von Bomben zerfetzt werden; und man davon hört, wie einander vergewaltigt, ermordet und betrogen wird; wie Menschen sich gegenseitig etwas vorspielen, um sich im Nachhinein in den Rücken zu fallen, nur um Profit und persönlichen Erfolg zu erhalten. Irgendwie lächerlich. Und oftmals hört man viel mehr davon, als man wissentlich bemerkt. Die Medien halten solche Themen hoch: „Anschlag in Boston“, „Kind von eigener Mutter ermordet“, „Frau in Indien vergewaltigt“ und man selbst vergisst dabei schnell, dass die Opfer jener Umstände auch immer Menschen in unserer Mitte waren – Menschen wie wir selbst, die genauso wenig wie du und ich erwarten würden, dass ihnen Schlimmes widerfahren könnte. Und abermals das Gleiche: Ich hatte es heute morgen selbst nicht so richtig für möglich gehalten. Es war eigentlich ein vollkommen normaler Tag: Morgens aufstehen – Kaffee trinken – mit der Bahn zur Arbeit und schließlich noch mal kurz zur Bank. Und wiedermal auf einem dieser Bildschirme, die irgendwie überall in Großstädten hängen: „''Geiselnahme: Verrückter in Bank erschießt Sicherheitspersonal und nimmt zwölf Geiseln.“ Ich schüttelte bei der Betrachtung der Livebilder den Kopf - würde mir so etwas geschehen, wüsste ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht so recht, wie ich handeln sollte. So als Geisel oder Sicherheitsbeamter … und dann spaziert ein Irrer mit Größenwahnsinn und Pumpgun in das Gebäude und mäht alle über den Haufen. Ich musste lächeln – schließlich befand ich mich auch in einer Bank, aber glücklicherweise sah ich mich nicht in einer vergleichbaren Situation. Der Bericht im Fernsehen ging weiter: Eine stereotype Dame des Senders befand sich in der Liveschaltung vor Ort um die allerneusten Nachrichten direkt an das Studio weiterzugeben. Der Mann auf der anderen Seite des Bildes stellte die Frage, ob es inzwischen neue Informationen von der Polizei gäbe, die das Gebäude mittlerweile umstellt hatte. Die Frau antwortete ihm, dass die Beamten nicht zugreifen könnten, solange unklar sei, was der Geiselnehmer vorhatte – dieser bewegte sich offenbar nicht, war aber scheinbar in der Lage seine Opfer zu töten. Auf die Forderung sich zu ergeben, habe er nicht reagiert. Bei diesem Gespräch, welches ich eher passiv verfolgte, fiel mir auf, wie unglaublich verletzlich unsere Gesellschaft eigentlich ist: „Die da“ können nichts tun, solange sie Unschuldige durch unüberlegtes Eingreifen gefährden ''könnten – Sie sind vollkommen unfähig, entsprechend zu reagieren, solange die eine Chance bestand, alle, anstatt niemanden zu retten. Muss ich groß anmerken, dass es doch seltsam ist, dass alle so betroffen tun, obwohl zur gleichen Zeit das Dreifache an Menschen gestorben ist, als ein westlicher Angriff gerade sogenannte "Kollateralschäden" in Nahost forderte? Nun ja, wäre es aber besser, einfach den Übeltäter zu erschießen und eventuell den Tod einer Geisel in Kauf zu nehmen? Mit den Mitteln der Polizei ist es doch sicherlich auch möglich, die Gesetzesbrecher gezielt und koordiniert aus der Distanz zu erledigen – Und solches Vorgehen würde sicherlich mehr abschrecken, als das standardisierte „Bitte tun Sie uns nichts!“-Gehabe ... Egal – Ich will mich gar nicht beschweren ... Auch wenn es selbstverständlich bedauerlich ist, dass man mit dem gegebenen Potenzial, aber nicht dem nötigem Mut, zulässt, dass genau in diesem Moment elf der zwölf Geiseln erschossen wurden. Man hört laut und deutlich elf Schüsse und sah elf Menschen zusammenbrechen. Und die Polizei traute sich immer noch nicht einzugreifen – Der Geiselnehmer war „offenbar unter Druck gesetzt worden“ - Zumindest hieß es in den Medien so. Nur eine Lüge, um das zögerliche Vorgehen zu rechtfertigen? Naja, ich konnte diese Worte jedenfalls nur von der Dame vor Ort aus dem Fernsehen hören. An diesem Tag fiel mir auf, wie einfach doch diese "zivilisierte", "aufgeklärte" Gesellschaft in Panik gebracht werden konnte, die indirekt für die gleiche Panik in den "unzivilisierten" und "primitiven" Gesellschaften anderswo verantwortlich war. „Wir leben in einer lustigen Welt.“, flüsterte ich leise zu mir selbst. Dann beendete ich das Leben der letzten Geisel. Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Kurz